1. Field
This invention relates to the methods and systems for a modular patch antenna and more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of providing an ultra-low profile antenna for satellite radio transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite Digital Audio Radio Services (SDARS) antennas receive satellite and terrestrial transmissions and are typically connected to a receiver adapted to process the transmissions. SDARS antennas may be mounted on a user's vehicle and may receive audio and data content. For proper operation the SDARS antenna may be mounted on a high point of the vehicle, typically the roof, providing an unobstructed view of the sky and resulting in the antenna being plainly visible on the outside of the vehicle.
The typical design for a SDARS antenna has the modular patch antenna as the upper member of an antenna assembly mounted on top of electronic components for the antenna. Electronic components include a low noise amplifier (LNA) that may boost the received signal prior to the signal being used by a receiver. This design allows for the modular patch antenna to have an unobstructed view of the sky. The LNA needs proper shielding for high performance operation and therefore may require extra space between the LNA and the modular patch antenna. Magnets can be used as a mounting device for the SDARS antenna to secure the antenna assembly to a platform such as a vehicle.
The electronic components, such as an LNA, any shielding that may be required for electronic components, and the thickness of the modular patch antenna may provide a significant height to the design, requiring a relatively large covering housing or radome. With the covering radome, this design may result in a significantly large assembly that may not be preferred by some users. Accordingly, a need exists for a SDARS antenna that has an ultra-low profile, providing a more visually acceptable shape while still maintaining gain specifications for satellite radio transmissions.